1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tie down straps. More specifically, the invention is a strap protection and storage device having two sheaths, connected by a tether, that are designed to function as strap guides, in combination with a strap storage bag attached to one sheath.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years there has been an explosion in the number of participants in different outdoor and/or extreme sports. Unfortunately, many of these new sports require an extreme amount of equipment that can be expensive, cumbersome, and unwieldy. One way to haul this equipment is to secure it to a roof rack or truck bed with one or several straps.
Elastic or rubber straps are often used for strapping down equipment. The drawback to these types of straps is that they must be stretched into position in order to work. The proper size strap must be used for the job with little tolerance for different equipment sizes. The same strap cannot be used for all applications
An improvement over the elastic strap is the well known cam strap. The cam strap has a looped end and a free end. The looped end has a cam buckle permanently secured thereto. When in use, the free end is looped around the equipment and the fixture to which the equipment is to be secured to. The free end is then fed through the cam buckle and pulled tight, causing the entire strap to gain tension and thereby hold the equipment in position.
While the cam strap may be an effective and useful fastening device, it is not without its drawbacks. The cam buckle can chafe or scratch the equipment it is securing. Also, the free end of the strap can flap wildly when traveling, which can also damage the associated equipment, can cause the strap to loose tension, and creates an annoying noise which can be distracting when driving.
An additional problem with current straps is that they often become tangled or knotted when not in use. The present invention is a specially designed strap protection and storage device that protects equipment from cam and free end damage, and provides a storage place for the strap when not in use.
The related art is replete with numerous types of straps and bags attached to or capable of being attached thereto. None of these inventions solves the above-mentioned problems or incorporates the features of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,085,695 to Miller et al. discloses a universally attachable leash bag. The device consists of a sheath-like bag that cinches at both ends so as to be securable to a leash.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,067 to Carey describes an animal restraint storage receptacle. The receptacle is a bag that is attachable to a strap by way of two sheaths.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,653 to Bieker describes a blood collection tube holder. Bieker describes a sack that is integrated with a strap. The sack has several compartments defined therein for storing vials.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,955 to Chou describes a binding device for cargos. The binding device consists of a net member, a plurality of strap tensioners, a plurality of intermediate cargo strap members and a plurality of strap tensioners.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a device to secure strap on gear of vehicle solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The present invention is a strap protection and storage device for a strap, and particularly a cam strap having a buckle and a strap made of webbing, which is designed to protect strapped down equipment from strap buckle damage, and is designed to secure the free end of the strap when the strap is in use, and to store the entire strap when not in use. The invention has an elongated flat back piece and two flat front pieces. The front pieces are disposed upon the back piece so as to define two distinct sheaths tethered together. A storage bag having a drawstring about its mouth is attached to one of the sheaths. When the strap is used to tie a kayak, canoe, or the like to the roof of a vehicle for transport, the strap is threaded through the two sheaths with the cam buckle overlying the tether, and the excess strap is stored in the storage bag. When the strap is not in use, the strap is stored in the storage bag.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a strap protection and storage device for a tie-down strap which provides storage for the strap when not in use, and which provides protection for equipment tied down by the strap from damage caused the buckle or by the loose free end of the strap.
It is another object of the invention to provide a device to contain the free end of a tie-down strap to prevent the free end from flapping around and loosening during travel.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a device to prevent the strap buckle of a tie-down strap from damaging the equipment being secured.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a device which is capable storing an entire tie-down strap when the strap is not in use, and which is also capable of protecting the equipment from damage caused by the strap when in use.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.